What She Means to Me
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: Alice meant something unique and special to each every one of them; Alice x Various
1. Nightmare Gottschalk

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Nightmare x Alice**

She was made of sweet goodnights and pleasant dreams while he was the stuff of nightmares.

Literally.

He felt that fact sting his clock heart, causing a coppery flavor to emerge from the back of his throat.

He just did not belong. She gave meaning to their lives while all he did was take, robbing people of the lies they clung so dearly too. She lived a life full of love while he contented himself with the omnipresent fear and hate, living with these powers he regarded as a curse.

But for once in his life he was grateful for this curse.

He paused when he noticed Alice rustle uneasily in her bed, whimpering quietly herself. It was moments like these that reminded him that despite her strength she was still fragile, a girl who was loved, but felt incapable and undeserving. A girl still with a shattered heart in her chest, hailing from a world that burdened her with sadness and grief.

"S... sister."

For once, he wanted to pretend he wasn't a nightmare, to give her the blessing that was a lie.

"Please don't worry." He leaned forward and bestowed gentle kiss on her forehead. A smile touched his lips when she relaxed against his touch and went easily back to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Alice."

* * *

A/N: Nightmare is definitely in my top 5 of favorite characters from the series, but for some reason it's very difficult for me to get into his head and write him properly. I don't know why.

Anyways this is just a drabble series I dreamed up when I should be studying for my exams. It will be updated at leisure (if i feel like updating this and the ten other things I should update).

Thanks for reading~


	2. Blood Dupre

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Blood x Alice**

Her veins were made of molten fire and her heart was a conduit of burning passion.

The sort of passion he wasn't necessarily used to.

Unlike the demure women that so willingly opened themselves to him, consumed in a searing passion that always extinguished once the night was through, her fire was inexhaustible,and poured onto silly, insignificant things.

Her temper would blaze and her face would flare into a deep red when he was being inappropriate (he would never do such a thing), when he was teasing her (that he would admit openly), or when something silly happened like him cutting his hand when he wasn't paying attention.

She was the sort of wildfire that was impossible to tame, fearless to an infuriating fault. The sort that could sear straight through your heart and destroy you from the inside out. Not many would dare handle such a force of nature, fearing getting burned.

He looked down and examined his hand, still encased in bandages. He smirked and took a long sip of his tea, savoring the scalding bitter taste as it traveled down his throat.

He personally didn't mind. He always liked playing with fire.

* * *

**A/N:** where I progressively try to write drabbles that's closer to the typical drabble word count. I'm always too longwinded for my own good.

As a side note, this is cross posted with my writing tumblr (which is under a different name). Just in case anyone ever sees it floating around there.

Thanks for reading~


	3. Vivaldi

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Vivaldi x Alice**

She was like the rose buds she often found in her garden; they were pretty and tiny, yet hid so much potential.

Indeed, she was a bud of wondrous youth, blessed with beauty and the fire of young age, destined to only grow even more splendid with time. It was perhaps the most beautiful flower she had ever seen, a pleasure that she never knew existed.

In this boring world of boorish testosterone, she was like a sweet breath of air, a welcome release. Vivaldi didn't have to hide behind a castle of stuffed animals or in the more forbidden rose garden of her younger brother. To this rose, she could forget all her fronts and queenly expectations. In front of her, Vivaldi could forget it all and just be herself.

Yes, she was a gentle blossom of a woman, and the Queen of Hearts was sure as hell won't let any of those uncouth male behemoths taint this precious flower.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, cutting down the word count. I feel semi successful with writing shorter drabbles.

Not much to say. Thanks for reading~


	4. Mary Gowland

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Gowland x Alice**

As a professional musician, he felt he had the authority to say that she was the prettiest song he had ever heard.

Like any good music, she managed to stir all sorts of emotions. She carried a youthful vitality that could energize even the most lackadaisical of souls, offering a thrill that rivaled even his wildest roller coasters. Her voice was a soothing adagio that could tame almost anyone in this savage, blood thirsty world they lived in. More importantly, she had laugh that tinkled like little bells, and smile that strummed the strings and gears that existed in his clock heart.

Gowland was not one to wax poetry and avail cute girls with pretty words, but he did have some mean sonnets he would love to share with her. He sharpened his bow and practiced days on end so he could properly serenade her one day.

Too bad he could never get her to stay in one place long enough to listen.

* * *

**A/N:** Further ramblings: I semi-planned Joker to be next… But my plot for him exploded and died. Any ideas/prompts/suggestions are welcome, but otherwise I'll be toiling until inspiration strikes or I decide to pursue another character in the mean time...which perhaps will be after finals.

Thanks for reading~

EDIT: DERP. I AM AN IDIOT. I totally didn't realize I posted Blood's chapter instead of Gowland's. Now it should be fixed. My bad!


	5. Boris Airay

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Boris x Alice**

She was a collection of puzzles and riddles, and he could not figure her out at all.

Her mind was full of illogical things, or at least things that went against the logic of this world. She cared for silly things, like their lives or about those insignificant faceless, even though they all could be easily replaced. She cared about the symphony of bullets, cringing every time they sounded and worrying if they ever hit anyone. She cared about the bruises and cuts that riddled his body, even though they would easily heal right over if he waited long enough.

And she cared for _him_. He knew she did. He was unsure of the extent, whether it was platonic or not, but it was still baffling how she denied all his more romantic advances, shoving him aside like a prude and blushing profusely.

Sometimes when he was with her, he felt like he was trying to piece together a large jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces or trying to solve a riddle with no concrete answer. It was damn confusing, and he wondered if he would ever understand.

"I'll be back with a fist aid kit. _Do not move._"

And he watched as she rushed off, worry creasing her forehead and concern gleaming in her eyes. In that moment she was concerned about him, only him, and that was all that mattered.

He smirked. Well he always did like a good puzzle.

* * *

**A/N:** As a personal indulgence after my finals, posting another drabble for kicks!

Thanks for reading~


	6. Joker

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Joker x Alice**

In their world, she was an object of desire.

Or at least that's what they've made her out to be.

And he did admit he shared their curious fascination. She was unlike anything this world has ever seen before, an anomaly that heralded all sorts of strange new things. In fact, she was reminiscent to their beast tamers, having a strength and fortitude that could inspire loyalty as well as calm even the most violent of this world's residents.

But despite that, he considered her nothing more than a passing fad, new toy added to their volatile world that would eventually fade away with time.

...at least that's what he thought before he got to know her.

It was just in the way she saw him, actually _saw_ him, choosing to spend her time with him of all people... it was an entirely new experience. Despite the circus backdrop, he lived in darkness, exile, hatred. Every time she visited him, it was like a beam of light was reaching out for him, trying to touch his dark heart, showing he mattered to _someone_.

He didn't love her. Love was a laughable concept. He doubted anyone in this country knew what love was anyway. It was illusion set up in the mind and misconstrued to having origins in the heart.

But he will admit that he wanted nothing more than to be consumed by this beautiful lie and make her his.

* * *

**A/N: **Just writing one Joker rather than separating for both. I believe this should cover for both of them anyways.

Other than that not much to say other than thanks for reading~


	7. Elliot March

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Elliot x Alice**

She was a combination of sweet carrot pastries and pretty little snow globes.

Not necessarily because he liked them (though anyone could tell you that he liked them quite so very much), but because they both made him feel warm and safe.

In the world they lived in, he was constantly on edge, quick as a whip to fire a bullet and just as apt to kill a man without blinking an eye. Sometimes he chalked it up to his old prison days, his spirit jaded by that chilling darkness, of that crushing guilt. Others he just thought that it was just a natural response to the ways of this violent world. Either way, he never minded it and felt he had to just accept it, proceeding to live in accordance to that lifestyle.

He found brief comforts. The sweet taste of anything carrot-based sent him straight to heaven. His snow globe collection offered him a brief escape, transporting him into a wonderful pure, white world. But all that joy and happiness were always fleeting. He could never avoid the true violent reality of it all.

But ever since he met Alice, he began to feel something different. Her touch was enough to make him relax, the sweet cadence of her voice eased him into a kinder, sweeter, safer place. It was like a unique addiction that made the edge disappear, helping to curb his natural, violent instincts.

Maybe, just maybe, with her by his side, things could be different. Maybe with her he can truly relax after all.

(If she didn't yank his ears off first.)

* * *

**A/N: **I tried twisting Elliot's interests (such as his love for carroty sweets) into something that was less cliche? Not sure if I was successful, but I liked to think I definitely tried.

Thanks for reading~


	8. Gray Ringmarc

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Gray x Alice**

She was the herald of life and light while he was the harbinger of death.

He was an assassin after all. His hands were never the cleanest. He spent the majority of his existence taking life away with a single cut from his blade.

He tried to forgo that image ever since he started to work for Nightmare. He combed down his hair. He straightened his attire. He even refined his mannerisms and speech to help form the image of a perfect gentleman.

Still there was no way he could change who he was - a reaper of souls, an angel of destruction, a god of death.

With a dark past like that, he was unfit for someone like her, someone who was so young, so pure, so very, very innocent.

Though he felt he could never be truly worthy, he thought it was okay that he wanted to do something nice for a lifetime of taking, he wanted to try giving for once, to the one person that gave him renewed purpose in life.

* * *

"Er, Gray, what is that?!"

"It's a dish I made," he replied with a smile. "You always make things for me so I wanted to make something for you for a change. You will take it, won't you?"

She stared a moment at the putrid concoction then back at Gray's innocent face, trapped in what she felt was one of the greatest conflicts she had ever faced.

Meanwhile, Nightmare only laughed. "Ha, aren't you so lucky, Alice. You must tell me how that tastes after you try it!"

"Not to worry! You can find out yourself. I have one for you too, Nightmare-sama!"

"What."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo in the midst of my obsession with Bravely Default I forgot to post this when it was done... so my bad?

Not much to say so I'll just say thanks for reading~


	9. Pierce Villiers

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Pierce x Alice**

She reminded him of freshly ground coffee beans and warm rabbit fur. She was just so warm and comforting, a comfort he didn't expect to find in a world that hated him.

Everyone despised him - he was a mouse after all, and to many they were dumb, ignorant, and dirty creatures. Because of that, he lived in constant fear, afraid of the day when he would be surrounded by mouse traps or be cornered by that scary cat. So he downed cups after cups of coffee, considering every sip as a valuable life support.

Sometimes when his coffee high was wearing down, when he stood in that strange in between of the consciousness and dreams, he wondered what truly was the point of trying. Perhaps he should allow the world to swallow him up whole instead of always running away. Maybe he was only a dirty, disgusting, useless mouse after all.

Alice made him want to be someone else though - someone who was brave and strong enough to protect her like she always protected him.

Or at least try to be.

It was a wonderful consolation that she provided a sufficient barrier when that dastardly cat drew too close to him.

* * *

**A/N: **I also finished Pierce's drabble earlier... but have just been lazy to post it? I blame Bravely Default for the delay.

Thanks for reading~


	10. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Tweedle Dee x Alice x Tweedle Dum**

She reminded them of ignited hand grenades and the smell of fresh gunpowder.

Except that she never killed anyone.

But she left so many different scars, the kind that were both beautiful and painful, yet so very interesting and new. Her reprimands cut sharper than any knife they had in their vast collection, and her eyes pierced deeper than any bullet from their wide assortment of modified guns.

They never cared so much about one person's opinion before, never desired someone's approval so much before. It usually was the opposite. The world catered to their own whims and was their personal playground, theirs to destroy and maim however they saw fit, or at least however their Boss allowed them to. It was a harsh world, one full of blood and broken bones, but it was their world all the same, and in their own twisted way they cherished it.

Her arrival created a new kind of world. A world that could be both gentle as it was cruel, one that could offer them a warm, firm hand to grasp hold of instead of one they'd cut off. She was someone they wanted to protect rather than kill off, and they desired nothing more than to keep her all to themselves.

She was a gentle kind of chaos, a new kind of injury. The Bloody Twins craved nothing more than to break and be broken by this wonderfully terrible new force of nature.

* * *

**A/N: **in which I attempt to explore another facet of the Bloody Twins.

Thanks for reading~


	11. Julius Monrey

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Julius Monrey x Alice**

To him, she was extremely fragile…

And annoyingly persistent.

Her presence was an aberration of sorts, and he could shake her off no matter how hard he tried.

He tried to reclaim his solitude. She stubbornly stayed.

He tried to drive her away. She forced her way deeper into his heart instead.

He tried to brush her off and tell her that he was just too busy. She continued to place a coffee cup into his hands instead.

No matter how much he grew to tolerate her presence, he sometimes wished she did leave. She was so very different from clocks. She was not composed of the familiar gears and metal, but of flesh and bone and an actual beating heart.

Unlike the various clocks that fell onto his desk, he could not repair her if she broke. If anything happened to her, he would be helpless to save her.

That frightened him more than anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading~


	12. Ace

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Ace x Alice**

He didn't quite know what to think of her sometimes.

Then again, he doubted she knew herself.

She was like him in that way – a lost, wandering soul that kept searching and searching and searching…

For what? Was it much like himself? For release, for escape, for freedom, for_something_?

Reasons did not matter. It's the journey that counted.

(At least that's what he told himself each and every time he found a dead end, still trapped in this cursed role).

Either way, she still was so very lost, floating aimlessly in this world without a proper tether to keep her in place.

He had no intention of tying her down.

Instead, all he wanted to do was to grab hold and fly off with her to some place far, far away.

* * *

**A/N: **This was written without a thought towards DnKnA Ace and any information stated in the daiya games about his character. Not sure if that affects his representation in this short drabble, but just throwing in a small disclaimer to be safe.

Thanks for reading~


	13. Peter White

_disclaimer; all rights go to Quinrose when due_

* * *

**What She Means to Me**

**Peter White x Alice**

She was his everything.

Both figuratively and literally.

She was his life, his heart, his very reason for being. Her presence was the fresh air that he breathed. Her name was all the drink he needed. Just a single glimpse of her filled him with enough strength to help him weather through anything that stood in his way.

Oh, how he wanted her. But definitely not in the way those other role holders wanted her. Unlike the others, whose desires were lewd, shallow, and crass, his love was genuine, pure, and sweet. He demanded very little from her and only required one thing - her happiness

Yes, as long as she was happy, he would be happy.

As long as she remained in his world, he would be happy.

Even if she loved and cared for someone else, he would be happy for her all the same.

She was his everything, and all he wanted from her was to be happy and to stay.

(Though there was no denying that tight twist in his clock heart when he knew that he could never be _her_ everything.)

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo this drabble series more or less complete! Though I'm debating if I should continue on to do drabbles for the Daiya crew and maybe Humpty and Dumpty (for my personal amusement even though I know squat about these two). We'll see how I feel.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
